


Несколько невероятное выживание Эстевеза

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Doctor Who
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Crossover, Fix-It, Gen, Illustrations, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Эстевес умирает. Затем он приходит в себя. Затем какой-то странный британский чувак пытается объяснить, почему Эстевес находится в другом теле, и пытается заставить пойти вместе с ним. Все эти события, так или иначе, совершенно не связаны с Дирком Джентли.
Kudos: 2





	Несколько невероятное выживание Эстевеза

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Estevez's Slightly Improbable Survival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808307) by [oneorangeshoelace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneorangeshoelace/pseuds/oneorangeshoelace). 



Когда сознание вернулось к Эстевезу, тот захрипел. Сел. Он все еще находился на полу в полицейском участке. Чертов идиот, стрелявший в него, исчез, а вокруг было жутко тихо и пусто.

Он сидел в луже собственной крови. Если мыслить логически, очевидно, что это должна быть его кровь. В действительности же опыт работы в качестве полицейского детектива подсказывал ему, что ни один человек не способен выжить, потеряв столько крови, сколько он сейчас увидел вокруг себя.

Эм… ладно. Хорошо. Он попытался оценить ущерб. Он чувствовал себя… вообще-то, довольно неплохо? Потеря такого количества крови должна была вызвать головокружение, какое на его глазах недавно случилось у Дирка Джентли, но он чувствовал себя отлично.

Стоп, разве заваруха с Дирком Джентли случилось недавно? Как долго он был в отключке? Он вытащил телефон, чтобы проверить. Тот не был разряжен, значит, не то чтобы он провалялся здесь несколько дней, и… прошло три часа. Ладно.

Нет, стоп. В него стреляли несколько раз. Нужно ли… разве ему не нужно обратиться за медицинской помощью? Разве он не должен ощущать всем телом, что ему нужна медицинская помощь? Он ощупал торс. Он чувствовал пробитые пулями дыры на рубашке, но под ними — ничего. Ну, не то чтобы совсем ничего, и это было проблемой — то, что под его продырявленной рубашкой на коже не было абсолютно никаких пулевых ранений.

_Что? Как?_ Он взглянул вниз, пытаясь найти что-то, что даст ему хоть какие-то ответы, и едва удержался от вскрика. Руки, которыми он ощупывал рубашку, руки, которым его мозг посылал сигналы, чтобы они ощупывали рубашку, определенно не были его, блядь, руками. Он отнял их от груди и поднес ближе к лицу. Все еще не его руки. Где тот шрам, который он получил, когда они с Циммерфильдом (о боже, Циммерфильд) пытались перелезть через забор с колючей проволокой? И его ногти раньше были не такими короткими и широкими, и просто… Это были не его руки.

До Эстевеза медленно дошло, что его тело не было его телом. Он был… ладно, его мозг управлял этим телом, что уже хорошо, но это не было… его тело, которое он занимал последние несколько десятилетий — столько, сколько себя помнил. Боже, Господи, неужели те фрики с обменником тел добрались до него? Как? Зачем им пихать его в другое тело, а затем просто возвращать туда, где они его, должно быть, обнаружили? Он сделал медленный вдох через нос и попытался не поддаваться панике.

Неожиданно кто-то ворвался в двери. _Вот блядь_. Эстевез подумал было о том, чтобы лечь и притвориться мертвым, но новоприбывший уже его заметил.

— Привет! — жизнерадостно воскликнул человек. Британец. Может, друг Дирка? Тот стал пробираться к нему через столы.

— Я Доктор. Не хотелось вас тревожить, но я вроде как почувствовал — ладно, на самом деле моя машина почувствовала — энергетический сигнал, который был абсолютно неожиданным. В общем, она отправила меня сюда, и мне просто интересно, знаете ли вы что-нибудь про… Оу.

Человек — Доктор — застыл на месте, увидев то дикое количество крови, что впиталось в ковер вокруг Эстевеса.

— О, так это ты и был, верно? — выдохнул он.

— Я был что? — спросил Эстевез, оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на незнакомца.

— _Такое_ когда-либо случалось раньше? — спросил Доктор.

— Я буквально вообще не в курсе. Что случалось раньше? — поинтересовался Эстевез.

Доктор бросил взгляд на потолок, а потом снова посмотрел на Эстевеза.

— Ты когда-нибудь умирал раньше? — четко спросил он, стараясь говорить поспокойнее.

Эстевез вскочил на ноги.

— Ты кто такой? — требовательно воскликнул он.

— Я Доктор, — настороженно повторил мужчина.

— Это я понял. Я имею в виду, _кто_ ты? Что ты здесь делаешь? Кто тебя послал? Куда делось мое тело? Что ты подразумеваешь под «ты когда-нибудь умирал раньше»? Большинство людей делает это только один раз. Я полагаю, ты в курсе.

Доктор на несколько секунд замер.

— Пойдем со мной, — наконец сказал он.

— Нет, — твердо сказал Эстевес, кладя руку на пистолет.

Доктор выдохнул и зарылся пальцами в волосы.

— Я знаю обо всей этой ситуации куда меньше, чем ты думаешь. Я не… не хочу тебя пугать, но некоторые создания обладают способностью… они не умирают, когда умирают. Они… это называется регенерация. Наше тело меняется, но сознание в основном остается прежним, и наши воспоминания это не затрагивает. В большинстве случаев мы остаемся теми же, что были.

— Это как-то связано с Дирком Джентли? — потребовал ответа Эстевез.

На мгновение Доктор застыл с потерянным лицом.

— С кем? — наконец, спросил он.

— Ладно. Тогда это связано с меняющими тела фриками?

— Боюсь, я понятия не имею, о ком ты говоришь, — признался Доктор.

— Х-хиппи! В хранилище зоопарка, с корги и Лидией Спринг…

— Послушай, я прямо очень сильно нездешний, поэтому мне нужно, чтобы ты осознал, что я _абсолютно без понятия_ , о чем ты говоришь. Мне хотелось бы узнать об этом побольше и, может, помочь тебе, но у меня нет вообще никакой дополнительной информации.

— Оу, — сказал Эстевез. — Прости, просто… все странные штуки, происходившие со мной за последнее время, были с этим связаны. Так что типа странно, что случилась странная штука, не связанная с этим. Вообще-то, это типа суперстранно.

— Странности склонны происходить, если я поблизости, — жизнерадостно сказал Доктор. Он сунул руки в карманы плаща и посмотрел на Эстевеза. Эстевез взглядом дал понял, что ждет, когда заговорит Доктор. Доктор взглядом дал понял, что ждет, когда заговорит Эстевез.

В конце концов Эстевез вздохнул.

— Ты знаешь, что случилось с моим телом? — тихо спросил он.

Доктор церемонно кивнул:  
— Думаю, что знаю.

— Его больше нет?

— Боюсь, что да.

Новое лицо Эстевеза слегка поникло.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Доктор. — Мне очень жаль.

— Все в порядке, — автоматически ответил Эстевез, пытаясь не заплакать. — Просто действительно тяжелая неделька выдалась, мужик.

— Пойдем со мной? Пожалуйста, — сказал Доктор. — Думаю, мне есть что тебе рассказать, а тебе есть, что рассказать мне. И… ну, не знаю, что здесь произошло, но если кто-то пытался тебя убить, сомневаюсь, что оставаться здесь безопасно. Твое тело сейчас нестабильно, и лучше ненадолго спрятаться. Тебе надо отдохнуть.

Эстевез обдумал варианты. Ему действительно не стоит оставаться в полицейском участке. Он мог вернуться в свою квартиру, но те отморозки наверняка знают, где он живет.

— Я могу забрать с собой свой пистолет? — наконец спросил он.

Доктор вздрогнул:  
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты этого не делал.

— Но я могу?

— Да, — вздохнул Доктор.

— Хорошо, — сказал Эстевез. — Куда мы идем?

Лицо Доктора расплылось в широкой улыбке.

— О, очень скоро узнаешь! — воскликнул он. — Алон-си!

Это чувак был реально странный. Но не настолько странный, как девочка-подросток, побывавшая корги, или корги, побывавшая девочкой-подростком, или арбалетчик, или комната в зоопарке, набитая трупами, или что-то еще из того, что недавно произошло. Эстевез пошел за ним — прочь из полицейского участка.


End file.
